Sing for me
by animerockchic
Summary: Antonio wants to hear Lovina sing for him. But she's got some conditions for him. Sequel to "Red always suited her best".


**Here's yet another "where the hell did this come from" fics. So I hope you enjoy and it doesn't seem too crappy. **

**Disclaimer: No own.  
**

Antonio tapped a pen against the table, staring intently at the computer screen. He scrolled through the list of songs, trying to find the perfect one.

"_Fine, fine! Stop fucking whining! I'll sing for you on one condition. You have to sing something that fucking makes me want to sing for you!"_

When Lovina had said that, he'd been over the moon. His Lovi would sing for him~! Then he actually got into the business of picking a song that would make her want to sing for him. Which is a lot harder than it sounds.

He'd started with songs he'd heard on the radio, but they all seemed... not right enough, they just didn't suit. And all the ones that did suit a bit were all from the girl's point of view and well... girly.

Two days into his search, he'd gotten a helpful message on Facebook from Feliciano. _'She likes musicals and song by this guy called Andrew Lloyd Webber, even if he is "a contrary bastard" :)'_

This was helpful to know but there was still the sheer amount of things this Webber guy had written. I mean, who writes a musical about toy trains or cats?

Antonio rubbed his eyes, one more musical and he'd call it a night. He moved the curser slowly over the blue titles on the screen.

Jesus Christ Superstar. No.

Evita. Already checked.

Starlight Express. No. Besides, Lovi didn't like trains or the joke in asdf.

Wizard of Oz. No.

Song and Dance. Checked.

Phantom of the Opera. Checked.

Love Never Dies... Now that sounded interesting. He clicked on it, feeling a bubble of optimism rise within him.

He scrolled down, past the history, past the plot to the list of songs.

Coney Island Waltz. No.

Why does She Love Me? Not really, he'd listen to it and see.

Beneath a Moonless Night. Maybe.

'Til I hear You Sing. Now this sounded promising.

He opened up a tab with Youtube in it. He had four songs to listen to: the three from Love Never Dies and one Gilbert had told him about (and written on his hand) called Anthem from Chess. A musical about chess, the board game? Really?

He tried Anthem first since Gilbert had said it was "super awesome, Tonio! Almost as awesome as I am." It was a nice song, but it wasn't quite what he was looking for.

Beneath a Moonless Night next then. Antonio shivered moments after pressing play, it sounded really creepy! Then a woman started singing which put the song completely out and WOAH REALLY NOT APPROPRIATE! REALLY INAPPROPRIATE LYRICS!

He hurriedly paused the video and began typing in the title of the next song. Last song, he promised himself as a long yawn passed his lips.

The song started fairly simply, a couple of soft chords on a piano, nothing like the big orchestral "boom!"s of sound in other songs. The guy's voice was pretty soothing too and the way he sang made it sound like he put tons of thought and emotion into every word.

Either that or Antonio's sleep-addled mind was acting up.

Despite that, a wide smile broke across Antonio's face. This song was perfect.

_~Would you look at that, a page break! ~_

The next day, Antonio stood outside in the Vargas' garden, a handful of pebbles from the drive clutched in a slightly sweaty palm. He knew that Lovina was home alone while her brother was at his boyfriend's and Romulus was... somewhere. He tossed a stone lightly in his hand before reaching back and hurling it at Lovina's bedroom window. It hit with a sharp tap followed by another and another. The window burst open after the third stone.

"Y'know there's a fucking perfectly good doorbell, ass-hat!"

Antonio beamed. "Lovi~! I've got a song that'll make you sing for me. You promised you would, remember?"

Lovina sighed and leaned on the windowsill, her head propped up with her hand. "Go ahead, knock yourself out."

Antonio took a deep breath and smiled.

"_The day starts, the day ends  
Time crawls by  
Night steals in, pacing the floor  
The moments creep,  
Yet I can't bear to sleep  
Till I hear you sing_

_And weeks pass, and months pass_  
_Seasons fly_  
_Still you don't walk through the door_  
_And in a haze_  
_I count the silent days_  
_Till I hear you sing once more._

_And sometimes at night time_  
_I dream that you are there_  
_But wake holding nothing but the empty air_

_And years come, and years go_  
_Time runs dry_  
_Still I ache down to the core_  
_My broken soul_  
_Can't be alive and whole_  
_Till I hear you sing once more_

_And music, your music_  
_It teases at my ear_  
_I turn and it fades away and you're not here_

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass_  
_Let them die_  
_Without you, what are they for?_  
_I'll always feel_  
_No more than halfway real_  
_Till I hear you sing_

_Once more!"_

Antonio closed his mouth and swallowed, his throat burning slightly from some of the (scarily high) notes. "Well?" He asked cautiously.

Lovina stared at him in silence then slammed the window shut.

Antonio's shoulders drooped. He'd been so sure... He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away in defeat. Suddenly a pair of arms latched onto him from behind and a very familiar head butted against his back.

"You...fucking...bastard. Out of all...the fucking... you had to pick... God you are such a... kkasdfjhkljh."

Antonio craned his head back to see the top of Lovina's brown head. "So you liked it?"

Lovina clutched him tighter.

"Lovi~?"

"Liked it? Oh for fuck's sake, I..." Lovina mumbled the rest of the sentence into his back.

"What was that Lovi?"

Lovina kicked him in the calf (which is nowhere near as satisfying as kicking someone in the shin) then reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Antonio could feel the heat from her blushing cheeks as she whispered in his ear.

"You just sang Til I hear You Sing from Love Never Dies. You have officially turned my brain into fucking goo."

Antonio turned around in her arms and kissed her forehead. "So does that mean I can hear my lovely Lovi sing for me?"

Lovina rested her head against his shoulder, looking determinedly away from his smiling face.

"I guess... stupid bastard with your stupid...lkjhaogghkjla."

"Love you too, Lovi."

**A/n: kkasdfjhkljh, Til I hear You sing. If a guy came up and sang that to me (or said "I ship us" as a pick up line) I would marry him. No questions asked.**

**So anyway I hope you enjoyed and I've got a new fic idea set up so I'll hopefully see you soon!  
**

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic  
**


End file.
